World Item
World Item (ワールドアイテム, Wārudoaitemu) or World Class Item (世界級アイテム, Sekaikyū Aitemu) are the most powerful and dangerous legendary items in YGGDRASIL, as they possess massive power that could damage the game's balance, thus, earning them the term "Balance Breakers". Overview In all of YGGDRASIL, there were only 200 World items. Each of them had their own unique ability, and some were powerful enough to destroy the game's balance. Of course, not all of the World items had such game-breaking abilities. Even so, if a player managed to get hold a World class item, that player's reputation in Yggdrasil would jump to the highest level. Effects of a world class item can be resisted in only two ways: (1) Owning another world class item. (2) Getting special classes. Known World Items Twenty "Twenty" is the name of 20 world items that are unrivaled in terms of power. All of them could only be used once. If one needs to use it again, one should find the item all over again, regardless of difficulty of the process. * Longinus: It has the power to completely remove any target from existence at the expense of the user's own existence. This removal can only be reverted by using another special world class item. * Ahura Mazda: It has massive effects to anyone with evil karma. It can even change the world. * Five Elements Overcoming: It has the power to request the developers to change the magic systems of YGGDRASIL. * Ouroboros: It has the power to alter YGGDRASIL's game mechanism, in more various ways than Five Elements Overcoming. This item has once prevented Ainz Ooal Gown guild members from entering a certain area. * World Savior: A club-shaped item, which is very weak in its initiatory stage, but gets stronger with time. It can become so strong that it can even conquer Nazarick with all the members of Ainz Ooal Gown combined. * Caloric Stone: Its exact power is currently unknown. This item can only be gained by using massive amounts of rare metal from seven hidden mines. There was one that belonged to Ainz Ooal Gown. Nubo proposed to make invincible golems by using this item. Other World Items * Downfall of Castle and Country: The user can mind control even those with absolute mental resistances. * Avarice and Generous: A pair of gauntlets, which looks like a devil's hand while the other looks like an angel's. This was given to Mare from the treasury. * Grail of Hygieia: Currently, the ability of it is unknown. This is given to Demiurge or Cocytus from the treasury. * Billion Blades: Currently, the ability of it is unknown. This is given to Demiurge or Cocytus from the treasury. * Picture of Nature and Nation: A big scroll, which is given to Aura from the treasury. It has the power to isolate an object to a different dimension. * Ginnungagap: World item of Albedo. It seems like it can be used to destroy large areas. Tabula gave it to Albedo without permission from the rest of the guild. Ainz noticed only just before the game was about to end so he let it slip by. * Atlas: Currently, the ability of it is unknown. Once belonged to Ainz Ooal Gown, but a guild stole it. It does not exist in treasury anymore. * Throne of Kings: A prize given to Ainz Ooal Gown for completing the Great Tomb of Nazarick in one go. Unnamed World Items * World item that summon devils: An item that summons an endless legion of very strong demons, making a lot of trouble in Yggdrasil. It is unknown if it is one of the "Twenty". * Throne of Kings: Unknown. * Ainz's world item: Currently, the name and its ability are unknown. If Ainz activates this item, he will lose some levels. * World item from the 8th floor: Currently, the name and its ability are unknown. This was once belonged to a unnamed area guardian in the 8th floor. Now the item is given to Shalltear instead. Trivia * Ainz Ooal Gown has 11 world items. * Five Elements Overcoming means overcoming relationships among five elements in Taoism. "Gogyosoukoku" in japanese pronunciation. * Downfall of Castle and Country means a really beautiful woman who can make even a country to fall, like Helen in Trojan war. "Keiseikeikoku" in japanese pronunciation. * Picture of Nature and Nation refers to a Chinese legend of a man going into a picture and live in there. * According to the game lore of YGGDRASIL, the World Items are made from the remains of fallen leaves from the World Tree. * The World Items have the power to override 「Wish Upon a Star」’s magic. * The Great Tomb of Nazarick is protected by having world items against world items. * During the formation of Ainz Ooal Gown, about fifty World Items were discovered. Gallery Category:Terminology Category:Items Category:YGGDRASIL Items